


Ghouls

by ReesieReads



Category: Monster High
Genre: Clawd is mentioned, Clawdia is mentioned, Cleo was mentioned, Comfort, Coming Out, Crushes, Draculaura is mentioned, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Internalized Homophobia, Jinafire was mentioned, Robecca was mentioned, Sisters, Toralei was mentioned, Venus and Twyla are heavily refrenced but aren't actually in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: After the fusion incident, Clawdeen is left stewing in her now blooming feelings for Venus. She gets interrupted though, when Howleen has something to tell her.
Relationships: Clawdeen Wolf & Howleen Wolf, Clawdeen Wolf/Venus McFlytrap, Twyla/Howleen Wolf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Ghouls

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just after Freaky Fusion and before Haunted.

The whole  _ fusion  _ thing had been… complicated to say the least.

Clawdeen had never been so confused in her life, like she had no control. She had taken charge most of the time, but she could  _ hear  _ Venus in her head. The plant monster had also made it absolutely impossible to eat meat while they were fused, which she had been  _ less than pleased  _ about.

On the other hand though, Clawdeen didn’t think she understood any monster better than Venus now. The two had barely hung out before the whole ‘sharing the same body’ fiasco, and yet she knew every one of Venus’ little tics and peeves. Clawdeen could tell when the plant monster was annoyed, or angry, she could practically tell what she was _ thinking. _

She knew she wasn’t the only one of course. All of the girls who had been fused behaved similarly. Robecca and Draculaura would finish each other’s sentences. Toralei and Cleo would back off whenever they could tell they were  _ genuinely  _ upsetting each other. Lagoona went to  _ Jinafire  _ with her relationship problems.

To say it was weird would be an understatement.

Unlike the other girls though, Clawdeen found herself thinking and talking to Venus far more often then what would probably be considered normal. At first she had just choked it up to her way of coping. They  _ had  _ almost died in a body together just a few months ago.

But that wasn’t it.

Clawdeen didn’t want to admit it, she had  _ never  _ wanted to admit it. She told herself that she just hadn’t met the right guy yet. That some guy would come along and her weird feelings towards other ghouls would finally go away. It didn’t happen though, guy after guy came along, and  _ none  _ of them caught her eye.

She couldn’t say the same for Venus.

It was no lie that the plant monster was pretty, with light green skin and bright blue eyes. The way her ears were pointed like leaves, and her green and pink hair was always shaved on at least one side. Her long legs and no-nonsense attitude. She was just so  _ passionate  _ and it made Clawdeen feel weak in the knees.

She couldn’t say anything though, she never could. It was the Draculaura situation all over again, except this time Venus was totally single and it was on  _ Clawdeen  _ to make a move. How was she supposed to know if Venus was even interested in ghouls? It wasn’t like that was something she could just  _ ask.  _

_ Especially with Spectra around,  _ she thought bitterly.

The ghost had always had a touch for drama and gossip, but lately she had been taking it too far. Clawdeen wasn’t sure how to bring it up though, sense it wasn’t like her and Spectra were close at all. Yet another situation she didn’t know how to get herself to just…  _ talk about.  _

In the Wolf family talk was seen as cheap, it was your  _ actions  _ that mattered. Clawdeen had always seen this as a good thing, seen herself as good with people because her actions were usually nice and good natured. Just like her siblings though, she found herself significantly lacking in the ‘communication’ department.

Groaning, she stared down at the empty sketchbook in front of her. She  _ had  _ been about to design another outfit for Cleo’s sleepover that weekend, but of course she had gotten distracted. Unable to remember whatever her idea had been, she stuffed the book into her bag and grabbed her ICoffin. 

Before she even realized what she was doing she found herself opening contacts and opening Venus’ contact. They had given each other their phone numbers after the fusion mess, but Clawdeen had been too nervous to use it. 

_ I could now,  _ she reasoned,  _ it's not that late and Venus doesn’t sleep anyway. _

She closed contacts.

_ Maybe later. _

Clawdeen jumped as a knock echoed through her room and looked up sharply. Her sister, Howleen, was leaning against the door frame. She wasn’t acting like usual though, there was no sign of the attitude Clawdeen had gotten so used to seeing from her sister. She was even hiding behind her long, pink hair, which was  _ definitely  _ weird.

“Howleen?”

“Can I talk to you?” She asked, her voice shaky with nerves.

“Yeah,” Clawdeen said, moving to make room on her bed, “of course.”

Her sister sat down silently, face still hidden behind a wall of hair. Clawdeen was starting to get seriously worried now, and a streak of protectiveness ran through her. “Did someone hurt you?” She growled.

“What?” Howleen looked up at her, eyes wide with surprise “No! Why would you even think that?”

“You just seemed off,” Clawdeen said softly, “whats up?”

“I, uh-” nervous again, she fiddled with one of her bracelets, “you know Twyla right?”

Clawdeen nodded, she had become pretty well acquainted with her sister’s little shadow friend during the whole fiasco with Wisp. The ghoul had been pretty nice, a little quiet, but overall Clawdeen hadn’t seen anything wrong with her. If Howleen was acting like this though… had she missed something?”

Howleen must have sensed what she was thinking though because she rolled her eyes, “she didn’t hurt me sis’ Twy’ isn’t like that. She’s just-”

Her sister took a deep breath, and shut her eyes tightly. Whatever it was must have been big if  _ Howleen  _ was having problems with it. None of the Wolf children were very good with communication, but Howleen was known for being pretty open about what she was feeling…  _ Most of the time anyway.  _

“Twyla is my Ghoulfriend,  _ please don’t be mad.” _

Clawdeen blinked in surprise, looking over her sister for a minute. She wasn’t quite sure what to say, what she  _ needed  _ to say. She couldn’t help but think about herself and Venus, and how she would feel in this sort of situation. Would she be this nervous if she had to tell Clawd or Clawdia she was dating a ghoul?

_ I’d probably be even more terrified,  _ Clawdeen admitted to herself.

Howleen slowly opened one eye to peak at her, before her face fell “I  _ knew  _ you wouldn’t understand, I  _ told  _ Twyl-”

“Hold it,” Clawdeen said softly, because she was  _ not  _ about to let her sister think she was anything but happy for her, “I  _ fully  _ support you, I just wasn’t expecting it. Twyla is a really good ghoul, and I’m sure she’ll treat you right.”

“You're not mad?” Howleen asked.

_ “Of course not,”  _ Clawdeen said, “it would be pretty hypocritical of me anyway.”

There was silence for a minute before her sister’s eyes widened, “ _ you to?” _

She nodded mutely, silently willing herself to not freak out. That was the first time she had admitted it outloud, let alone to another person. Yes it was to her sister, who had just admitted to having a ghoulfriend, but she couldn’t help the nerves churning in her stomach.

Then, Howleen laughed, “So,  _ ghouls  _ right?”

Clawdeen laughed weakly.

  
“Yeah,  _ ghouls.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Clawdeen x Venus very much, but I think they have a lot of angst to work with thanks to Freaky Fusion. I also just really love the idea of Clawdeen and Howleen bonding over their love of ghouls and becoming close thanks to it.


End file.
